villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Takada
Takada is the main villain of the horror manga Region by Fujisawa Yuki. Biography Takada is the grotesque fourth grade teacher of Ryuuto Togakushi, a young boy with an obsession with insects. Much like the rest of the classroom, Takada despises Ryuuto, and condones any and all bullying that is done on the young boy. When a power outage occurs in the school due to the rats escaping from the basement of the wind farm, Takada - irritated that Ryuuto had made him stay longer because he was unwilling to kill the insects he was assigned to raise - contemplates on making the bullying even more severe for Ryuuto, or raping him since the lights were out. While contemplating on what to do with him, another teacher named Kizaki abruptly enters into the room, informing Takada that the school district advised them to stay with the students until their parents arrive to pick them up. As a desperate attempt to save his own life, Takada devises a plan; he forces his students into a corner of the classroom, and opens the door to the room before immediately dashing towards a closet door. Multitudes of starving rats erupt into the classroom, and they tear apart the unsuspecting students. When the coast was clear, Takada escapes the school building, and puts on a facade of a grieving teacher. Takada is surprised to discover that Ryuuto was still alive. Fearing that he would go to the authorities about what he did, Takada tracks Kanon, Ryuuto and Kizaki to a shelter. When Ryuuto was alone, Takada pretends to be delighted that Ryuuto survived, and offered him a rice ball. Unbeknownst to Ryuuto, Takada had secretly laced the rice ball with rat poison which would instaneously kill him upon consumption. Unfortunately for Takada, Kizaki and Kanon intervene (with Kizaki somehow figuring out what his plan was). Reports of the swarm of rats invading the shelter became evident as the group races towards the upper levels of the shelter in order to escape the rats. Takada races to barricade the door, not caring that he had condemned hundreds of people to the mercy of the rats. To add further to this, Takada taunts them, saying that they deserved to be rat food. The militaristic forces arrive to combat the rodents, giving the group time to escape. When they learn that the government was planning on gassing Tokyo as a means of killing the rats, Kanon and Ryuuto return home to leave a message for their father informing him about the government's intentions. With the children gone, Takada convinces two of the remaining members of the military force to turn against their commander Hayase, and the three leave in a car. When the car ends up crashing, the three meet Chief Togakushi and Asagiri. As a way of covering himself, Takada lies to Togakushi, claiming that his children had already left Tokyo. Plagues of mosquitoes and ants descend on the city, demolishing the remaining population. Unflinching in his search for his children, Takada lies again to him, this time saying that his children were eaten alive by the rats. Despite this, Togakushi eventually reunites with his children, much to the annoyance of Takada. As the weather began to worsen, the group return to the Togakushi residence. Takada then takes the car and drives away, not caring that he had sentenced Togakushi and his children to certain death. Suddenly, a flash flood arises, sweeping the car away in the current. Takada is last seen stranded with legions of wharf roaches slithering up the car. While wharf roaches are normally scavengers that consume dead fish, they are noted to be carnivorous, especially considering how there are in large numbers. Category:Cowards Category:Horror Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Addicts